LA REINA DE HIELO EN PIELES
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: Un encuentro interesante entre La Gral Armstrong y el alquimista Carmesí, en donde los negocios en lo que menos importa.
1. Capítulo 1: PLACERES EXPLOSIVOS

Era un día diferente en el fuerte Briggs y la General sabía que todo a partir de ese momento iba a cambiar la forma en que se manejaba su frío reino, la visita de un alto caballero de cabellos largos negros, ojos azules acerados como cuchillas, piel pálida y pulcras vestimentas blancas son solo el indicio que realmente habían problemas, trata de respirar profundo y seguir con su frialdad usual, éste hombre realmente la inquieta a un nivel más profundo, algo fuera de lo militar, su feminidad la está traicionando, éste caballero le despierta un profundo misterio y atracción que la saca de sus casillas, ¿Cómo puedo sentir esto por alguien cómo él? Se preguntaba la general. Cada vez que él la miraba con sus afilados y fríos ojos podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, algo en ese hombre la descontrolaba a un punto en el que nunca había estado, ni siquiera Miles lo había podido hacer y esto le inquietaba a gran manera porque su atracción hacia él era fuerte, sus hormonas la traicionaban también y pronto no tendría control total de su cuerpo, ella no quería enfrentarse cara a cara con éste caballero; pues sabía que algo iba a suceder, era algo inevitable. La guerra es la guerra y el futuro planificado para la nación está solo en manos de ellos. La puerta de la oficina se abre y sus gélidas miradas se cruzan, una conexión fatídica se ha realizado, y entre proposiciones militares y preguntas con única respuesta frente a la situación; información personal de cada uno de ellos se filtra, es como si una especie de coqueteo sarcástico se estuviera formando entre líneas, las cosas no van tan bien para el caballero, pero así se supone que debía ser, la General, Reina de Briggs es fría y dura, sus palabras no la desarman y mucho menos la están animando a entregar su sagrado trono; esto le gusta, ella es alguien tan obstinada y caprichosa, como leal hacia sus principios, ella es muy parecido a él. La reina de hielo se está fastidiando, no porque éste hombre venga con las intensiones de trazar un círculo de sangre en su reino, sino porque sus bajos instintos están por salir a flor de piel, el alquimista carmesí ha descubierto por fin su punto débil, lo huele, lo siente, no hay escapatoria, pero ella también ha podido descubrir el suyo; parece ser que están a punto de averiguar las verdaderas intensiones de cada uno. Las palabras afiladas como cuchillas se van convirtiendo en un juego coqueto, y con cada respuesta una nueva propuesta entre ellos surge, las distancias comienzan a acortarse y las máscaras se desaparecen. En un momento de bajar la guardia él la toma del mentón y se aproxima lentamente para besarle, el frío filo de su espada ahora está en el cuello de él, la reina de hielo le lanza una mirada de advertencia, si se acerca un poco más a ella estará más que muerto. Él también le muestra una mirada retadora, animándole a atreverse a hacerlo, la Reina de Hielo por un instante observa su rostro, es de pálida piel como la porcelana, ojos acerados muy tentadores y sus finos labios la desconcentran, duda por un momento y le cuesta caro, el alquimista carmesí no le da tiempo para que ella reaccione con su espada a la yugular, sus labios suaves, dulces y carnosos han sido atacados por lo de él, trata de luchar contra esto, pero su mujer interior aquella que no es guerrera ni soldado toma el control de su cuerpo y se deja llevar por el momento; la situación se acalora, las ropas caen al suelo, los cuerpos se juntan, la razón se pierde, sus peligrosas manos rozan cada centímetro de blanca piel como la nieve, a pesar de que son un arma letal contra lo que interfiere en su camino, son unas manos suaves, largas y delicadas con ella. Su cuello es un deleite, el alquimista carmesí se detiene y juega un poco mordisqueándolo, se embriaga en el aroma de una suave y dulce fragancia que se siente por todo el exquisito cuerpo de la Reina de Hielo, su espalda de arquea solo un poco para poder sentirlo un poco más en ella y sus manos se aferran a su muy bien torneada espalda, el juego se intensifica, sus lenguas se entrelazan y recorren cada parte de sus cuerpos, el sudor corre por la piel, la Reina de Hielo está desconectada de su conciencia, sólo actúa por instinto, un instinto salvaje e insaciable que nunca antes había sentido. Ella se detiene por un momento y le mira un poco divertida, se le ha ocurrido alguna maravillosa idea y es más que indispensable llevarla a cabo, pone sus manos en el pecho de él y lo dirige hasta aquel cómodo y enorme sillón de su oficina, sonríe de forma traviesa y le tira en él. Él alquimista se deja llevar expectante de las acciones de la Reina, ella solo lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras le ata juguetonamente las manos y le besa con fuego en los labios, sin duda alguna esta mujer sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, baja lentamente hasta llegar a su delicioso abdomen y recorre con su lengua cada centímetro de éste, encargándose con sus manos de estimular algo más, sus manos ahora recogen su largo y rubio cabello mientras su boca hace deliciosas travesuras con él, lo prueba y lo tortura placenteramente con cada lamida que da es una descarga de sensaciones magnificas para el alquimista, ya no aguantará por mucho tiempo y hábilmente se ha soltado de aquello que lo ataba de manos. Él sonríe maliciosamente y mueve su dedo índice en seña negación a su travesura, la Reina de hielo le devuelve la sonrisa cómplice y sigue haciendo su trabajo, pero él la toma del mentón para besarle de nuevo y tomarla por la cintura, esta vez su blanco de ataque será su espalda, mientras se funden profundamente y al compás de sus cuerpos, ¡vaya! Ese sillón necesitará una jubilación temprana; un leve gemido sale de sus carnosos y preciosos labios pero es ahogado sutilmente por los dedos del alquimista mientras que con su mano libre le sostiene las caderas, los movimientos se agilizan, los cuerpos se convierten en uno solo y una explosión de sensaciones llega con ello. La general se recuesta en el sofá, agitada y un poco excitada, en su cara refleja que ha sido una actividad bastante placentera, el alquimista carmesí se sienta a su lado cerrando los ojos y jugueteando con un mechón de su largo y rubio cabello, la bella mujer alcanza de su mesita una caja de cigarros y su encendedor, pero unas manos la sorprenden siendo tomada por su muñecas, él susurra unas palabras delicadamente a su oído y un leve sonrojo aparece en el rostro de ella haciendo que suelte la caja de cigarros y el encendedor, las protestas salen de su boca pero nuevamente es silenciada por los finos y ardientes labios de él, dando cabida nuevamente a un juego cuerpo a cuerpo en el que no se necesitan máscaras para poder ganarlo. 


	2. Capítulo 2: EL CABALLERO DE BLANCO

Es un poco más de media tarde, la general está revisando el papeleo como usualmente lo hace al finalizar la jornada, al parecer está molesta por algo, es un algo que le hace falta desde aquel inesperado encuentro con el alquimista carmesí. Nada ha sido igual para ella, no puede sacar de su mente a este hombre. Cada momento vivido aquel día es una descarga de mil sensaciones en su cuerpo, ¿Fue satisfactorio? Sí, lo fue, demasiado ella debería decir, pero por motivos ya conocidos y casi predecibles el alquimista carmesí desapareció de repente a la madrugada siguiente; ella sabe que pronto la misión asignada a él, estará completa cuando llegue con cientos de hombres provenientes de Drachma sólo para ser sacrificados por su despiadado ejército, ¿Pero esto es lo que le molesta?; muy en el fondo esto no le interesa, el verdadero motivo de su molestia es que aquel hombre de finos labios y gélida mirada no estaba en su reino. ¿Realmente había hecho una conexión con él?

-¡Rayos no! ¡Esto no es cierto! Se decía a sí misma Olivier con gran molestia. –Mejor voy por un café extra fuerte y a tomar un poco de aire fresco, si sigo encerrada por más tiempo en esta oficina voy a enloquecer. Tiró una carpeta con papeles en su escritorio y salió a buscar su precioso café. –Dame un café extra fuerte, por favor. La General saca unas monedas y paga por su calmante de nervios. –Agghh… esto debería tener algo más fuerte. Protesta aún molesta.

-¿Sucede algo? Pregunta la doctora.

-No, no es nada, sólo tengo mi humor como de costumbre. Esquiva la mirada hacía otro sitio, dando un gran sorbo a su taza de café.

-¡No es cierto! Desde que este hombre el alquimista carmesí apareció en tu reino de la nada y luego desapareció de la misma forma, tú no has sido la misma.

-Tksss… ¡tonterías!

-¡No son tonterías! Es solo un punto de vista e intuición femenina. Algo sucedió con este hombre ¿verdad? La general tragó en seco y un muy notorio sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-¡Nada! Solo negocios. Respondió la rubia seriamente sin poder evitar la mirada acusatoria.

-¡Ay General, te has metido en un lío bien grande!

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Ahora iré hacer una ronda por el fuerte, aire fresco es lo que necesito, no interrogatorios innecesarios. Le mira molesta y sale del lugar hacia las afueras de la fortaleza; el aire frío daba en su rostro y refrescaba su mente, pronto las cosas iban a ponerse peor en el frente de batalla y preocuparse por no volver a sentir en ella al alquimista carmesí sería casi inútil, las cosas con Miles no iban bien, la verdad es que el moreno poco le llamaba la atención estos días, ya nada era como antes, todo se había dividido en un antes de Kimblee y un después de Kimblee. La reina de Hielo sacude la cabeza y bebe la última gota de su café, alza la mirada al cielo grisáceo y respira profundamente.

-Disculpe General, alguien la busca en su oficina. El soldado hace un saludo formal a su superior y espera la orden para retirarse.

-¿Huh? ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? Se preguntó la general mientras daba la orden de retirada a su soldado. –Espero no sea el enano Elric de nuevo. Tomó camino hacia su oficina y se ensimismó en sus pensamientos, muy sugestivos de por cierto, pareciera que su mente no la quería dejar en paz. Al llegar hasta su recinto la mujer abrió la puerta prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba allí.

-Buenas tardes General Armstrong. Una fría y aterciopelada voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esperando a alguien en mi oficina? La rubia cambió su expresión a una más relajada.

-Esperando por ti. Ella arquea una ceja. –Te he traído regalos de Drachma, algunos recuerdos que quería compartir contigo.

-¡Vaya! Me halagas. Y dime, ¿Qué quieres compartir conmigo?

-Primeramente, Creo que deberías cerrar la puerta de tu oficina. Él hace una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya veo… Ella también sonríe traviesamente mientras cierra la puerta. -¿Y bien?

-Encontré un delicioso vodka en Drachma, éste vodka tiene aromas de frutos secos y especias, éste es el alcohol más raro y costoso en todo Drachma; puede ser bebido puro, en hielo o diluido en agua fresca. Este vodka revela un sutil sabor de frutas y chocolate. Pone dos vasos de cristal en el escritorio de Olivier. – También he traído cuero y piel; puedes hacer ropa y abrigos para tus hombres. Y… un regalo especial, una piel particularmente rara: zorro, gris plata. ¿Sabes lo que yo quería cuando me dije a traer esta piel?

-Una hermosa adquisición. Ella sonríe e indica especialmente la piel gris plata con un intenso brillo en sus ojos azules. –Éste es un vodka extremadamente exquisito. Destapa la botella y lo huele sutilmente. –Delicioso, raro y especial, ¿Crees que obtendrás lo que quieres? Lo mira juguetona.

- Me alegro de que te guste. El hombre de blanco está bebiendo su vaso de vodka, y mira a la mujer con ojos fríos e impetuosos. –Oh, tu sabes exactamente lo que quiero, la mejor forma de vestir esta clase de cosas es contra la piel desnuda… Hace una pausa y mira a la General. -Olivier, ¿Quieres ser mi "Wanda"?

-¿Tú piensas que yo quiero? Lo mira fríamente mientras su rostro se ruboriza y su sonrisa se torna traviesa. –Probemos que tan bien se ven esas pieles sobre mí. Levanta una ceja y le lanza otra mirada, esta vez con más pasión mientras desapunta los botones de su chaqueta lentamente.

El alquimista pone su vaso en la mesa y levanta la cabeza escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Je, Yo sé exactamente lo que quieres, con esto… ¿Estás sonrojada? ¿En frente mío? La rubia hace un gesto de molestia. Oh… ¿Estás avergonzada Mayor General? Interesante… él se fija en la mujer, sin moverse, con una extraña luz en sus acerados ojos.

La general le mira nuevamente a los ojos, con esos ojos de frío e intenso fuego azul que quema desde dentro de tu ser.

-¿Avergonzada? Mira hacia abajo. –Sólo un poco, pero… tú sabes que lo haré de todas formas. Deja caer su camisa. –Lo haré, lo sabes. Toma un sorbo de licor y se deleita con cada delicioso sabor que éste tiene. - ¿O tú no lo deseas? El hombre de blanco permanece en silencio, y se cruza de brazos; después de varios minutos de observar a la mujer, él finalmente abre su boca.

-Esta noche, yo seré el que hace las preguntas y quién dé las ordenes. Y mi orden es: Quédate callada y harás lo que yo te diga. La general le lanza una mirada casi asesina. –Luego de esto, ven aquí, arrodíllate y muéstrame tu figura, déjame ver tu actuación.

Ella muerde su labio y duda por un momento, su mirada tiene fuego azul, indomable y rebelde, la bella rubia respira hondo y deja su orgullo a un lado, esto era lo que ella deseaba, su cuerpo lo deseaba a él y no iba a perder tal oportunidad para obtener lo que a gritos su cuerpo estaba pidiendo hace unas horas atrás, cierra por un momento los ojos dejando salir un respiro profundo y se acerca al hombre que está sentado en su preciado trono aún sosteniendo su espada y se arrodilla un poco divertida, bebe un poco de vodka del vaso de él y busca sus ojos esperando su próxima orden. Dejando caer sobre sus hombros la hermosa piel gris plata, la luz proveniente de la ventana le daba un brillo sobrenatural a la General; ella se veía hermosa, desafiante, perfecta. El alquimista carmesí ha quedado sin palabras y en su cabeza solo grita una voz para sí mismo. (¡Por el diablo y los secretos de la alquimia! ¡El científico en mí está perdiendo el juicio!). La reina de Hielo sólo le mira divertida, ella sabía exactamente cuál iba a ser la reacción del caballero de blanco.

El alquimista levanta una ceja, una sonrisa de lobo aparece en su rostro, descruza sus brazos y pone su codo en el escritorio y su mejilla descansando en su mano.

-Entonces, tú sabes exactamente cómo complacer a tus invitados, pero yo soy fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier otro soldado que hayas entrenado. Ahora ven aquí. Él toma la espada y la pone sobre el escritorio, lentamente, él desliza su corbata, y se inclina hacia la mujer; le ata las manos y la mira intensamente a los ojos. –Tú no tienes derecho a usar tus manos, y ciertamente tu espada tampoco, mi hermosa. Él mira su entrepierna. –Ahora sorpréndeme. La general está molesta porque su preciosa espada está lejos de ella.

-Ok, yo realmente… Lo mira fijamente a los ojos e inclina su cabeza para hacer a un lado su largo cabello. –Ahora serás muy bien atendido. Ella abre su boca lentamente mientras se inclina para comenzar la diversión.

De repente, alguien toca a la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios…? Exclaman a tiempo la reina de hielo y el caballero de blanco.

-Éste es tu reino; tú eres la pastora, tú diriges con puño de hierro a estas ovejas perdidas hasta que yo me los devore. ¿Qué clase de soldado puede venir a interrumpirnos, sabiendo que yo estoy en tú oficina?... La reina frunce el ceño en señal de que está lo suficientemente molesta para permitir interrupciones en su oficina.

-Pienso que alguien morirá antes de lo planeado a causa de esta insolencia. Ella toma su gabán y su espada. –Nadie irrumpe en mi oficina de esta forma.

-Es una vergüenza que uno de tus soldados quiera robarte la comida de tu boca. Se ríe el alquimista.

-¿Y tú piensas que moriré de hambre por esto? Responde Olivier evidentemente molesta.

-¿"Por esto"? Es rudo y ofensivo hablar a cerca de mi "parte privada" de esta forma; si mi virilidad no te satisface, puedes ir y tomar la "Comida" de otras "manos" de alguien más. El caballero de blanco frunce el ceño, llena su vaso con vodka y lo bebe todo de un solo sorbo.

–Hmpf…. La general Suspira profundo -¡No seas tonto! Yo no hablaba a cerca de ti o de tu virilidad, yo hacía referencia sobre el incidente sucedido con mi estúpido subordinado, ¿Cómo podría yo irrespetarte? Si me encanta todo de ti. El alquimista hace una reverencia y se retira de lo oficina.

-Volveremos a vernos mi preciosa reina, espero la próxima vez podamos estar más a gusto y en total privacidad. La general lanza un suspiro hondo y se sienta en su preciado trono.

-Será en una próxima ocasión… y espero sea antes de que te mate. Olivier lo mira fijamente mientras observa al hombre de blanco retirarse del sitio. –Juro que te mataré la próxima vez y no será precisamente con el filo de mi espada. Cierra los ojos y bebe el último sorbo del exquisito licor.


	3. Capítulo 3: JUEGOS ARDIENTES

Había sido un día demasiado ocupado en la muralla de Briggs, la general había estado organizando con sus hombres todo lo necesario para cuando ella tuviera que viajar a central, todo debe ser perfecto; armamento, tanques, logística, sus propios hombres, nada debe ser deficiente ni salirse de control.

La orden escrita y firmada por el Fuhrer que el alquimista carmesí le había dejado la última vez en su escritorio, decía claramente que ella era solicitada en las instalaciones de central, además de ser informada de que entrenamiento realizado anualmente en Briggs ahora sería en el Este, era una señal clara de que los altos mandos no deseaban que su precioso reino de hielo fuera protegido cuando éste fuera marcado con el círculo de sangre.

Todo estaba perfectamente organizado; sus movimientos eran precisos, ya sabía cuál era el siguiente paso a realizar cuando llegase a central, Miles también había recibido las órdenes de su reina y pronto viajaría con el viejo General Grumman al Este, todo debería ser normal a los ojos de los altos mandos. La general estaba agotada y sólo quería recostarse un poco en la habitación auxiliar que tenía en su oficina, dio la orden de que nadie la molestase o pagarían las consecuencias como la última vez que realizaron esa insolencia, cerró la puerta con seguro, sirvió un poco de aquel delicioso vodka traído de Drachma y se tumbó pesadamente en su sofá, cerrando los ojos y desabotonando la chaqueta de su uniforme para quedar tan solo en su camiseta de lana negra.

-¡Estoy agotada! Y lo que más detesto es tener que volver a Central. Protestaba la rubia mientras se deleitaba con el precioso líquido, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, el ambiente se sentía diferente; en la oficina se sentía un aroma diferente al de siempre, una sutil fragancia de hombre; ¿Familiar? Sí, demasiado, esa mezcla sutil de notas marinas, pétalos de jazmín, caqui, romero, madera y poco de cítricos ya era más que conocida, se había pegado a su piel, a su olfato, a lo más profundo de su cerebro. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus hormonas reaccionaron al instante al reconocer a quién pertenecía este aroma. La general dio otro sorbo a su vaso y mordió su labio;

-Tksss… ¡Debo de estar imaginándolo! En definitiva éste hombre dejó fuera de control mis sentidos, él no debe estar en estos momentos en Briggs. Sacude la cabeza y decide ir a la habitación para descansar mejor en su cama. -¡Cómo te odio! Murmuraba la bella mujer mientras abría la habitación. Era extraño; ella siempre deja bajo llave esa puerta, puede que la última vez no la asegurara como debía, pero en definitiva algo no estaba bien. –Esto no lo dejé así la última vez. Se decía a sí misma mientras tomaba el mango de su espada, respiró hondo sintiendo una vez más esa inconfundible fragancia, y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, su sorpresa y dicha no pudo ser más grande al ver quién se encontraba en su habitación.

-¡Tú! Exclamó Olivier.

-Buenas noches mi hermosa Reina de Hielo. Contestó calmadamente el hombre.

-Buenas noches, mi querido caballero, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a Briggs? Preguntó la General un poco curiosa pero sabiendo muy en el fondo la respuesta.

-Negocios, vine por una negociación muy en particular. La mira fijamente desnudándole el alma.

-Veo que los negocios en Briggs han sido muy prósperos e interesantes, señor Kimblee. Le dedica una mirada cómplice.

-Lo han sido General, han sido diría yo, excitantes. Le sonríe seductoramente, él sabe que Olivier tiene un punto de quiebre, y ese punto de quiebre es él.

-Yo también he realizado algunos negocios excitantes, en especial la última vez que nos reunimos. Mira al alquimista quien le levanta una ceja divertido.

-Y dígame mi bella Reina de Hielo… ¿Quiere usted "Negociar" conmigo? Sonríe suavemente haciendo un gesto con su ceja, Olivier se muerde de nuevo el labio y lo medita un momento, ella sabe que la palabra "Negociar" significa muy claramente "sexo" como aquella última vez en su oficina.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no mi querido caballero? Sonrió complacida mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, se aproxima a paso lento hacia él, dejando la chaqueta a un lado de la cama y bebe un poco de licor.

-Bien. El alquimista hace una pausa; con la mirada llena de fuego. - ¿Y si continuamos con nuestro pequeño juego de la última vez? Fuimos interrumpidos y eso no me gustó. Frunce el seño en desaprobación.

-Tienes razón, eso fue horrible, a mí me gustaría seguir con nuestro pequeño juego pendiente. Saca de la mesita un objeto para luego mostrárselo al alquimista, éste era la corbata roja que Kimblee dejó olvidada ese día en su oficina. - ¿Sabes dónde va esto? Sonríe la General.

-¡Por supuesto que sé dónde! Ahora se buena chica y dame tus manos.

- ¡todas tuyas! Lo mira divertida. -¿Le temes a mis manos?

-Estas usando mi línea. Se ríe y la mira seductoramente. – ¡Ven aquí! Así ataré tus manos y tus labios podrán terminar lo que tus dedos comenzaron la última vez.

-¡Bien! Creo que encuentras divertida la idea de atarme las manos. Contesta con sarcasmo mientras el alquimista se cercioraba que el nudo hubiera quedado bien hecho, La mujer comenzó a bajar muy lento y de forma seductora hasta su abdomen besándolo tentadoramente y con su lengua recorriendo y probando cada centímetro de su piel; el alquimista podía sentir la lengua caliente de la Reina de Hielo en su piel, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro placentero.

-Sí, muéstrame lo que esa boca áspera y mordaz es capaz de hacer. La general lo miró aceptando el desafío.

-Ya lo verás. Sonríe traviesamente bajando un poco hasta llegar a su ingle y la recorre con su lengua lentamente. -¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco! Le susurra mientras se aproxima al miembro del alquimista mirándole divertida, y lo envuelve delicadamente entre sus carnosos labios. Él reprime un suspiro de placer.

-Olivier…... Dijo en un inentendible susurro, pero la mujer no hizo caso y lamió su miembro con más entusiasmo, el caballero de blanco parecía haber perdido sus palabras. Él miró detenidamente a la Reina de Hielo, ella recorría con su lengua caliente todo su palpitante miembro, de repente hace una pausa y le devuelve la mirada con una mucho mas desafiante; y se traga lo por completo; ella analiza las reacciones del hombre gradualmente, cambiando la velocidad de sus movimientos, saboreando y disfrutando de cada centímetro de su amante, ella ya no era dueña de su propio cuerpo, y con cada minuto que pasaba, deseaba que éste hombre estuviera más y más dentro de suyo, se detiene unos segundo para tomar aire y se lo lleva de nuevo dentro de su boca, esta vez con mucha más pasión; levanta la mirada hacia el rostro de su amante y sonríe por un momento sintiendo en su lengua cada vez más fuertes las palpitaciones de éste. El alquimista pasa varios minutos en silencio tratando de conectar su cerebro a su lengua, mientras la general aún sigue disfrutando de su miembro, el hombre está a punto de explotar y hace un último esfuerzo por articular palabra;

-¡Espera!… Dice el Kimblee con la respiración entrecortada. Pero, cruelmente la mujer no le da oportunidad y toma el control apretando sutilmente con sus labios su miembro nuevamente. Ella había esperado esto por mucho tiempo y no era el momento para desistir tan fácilmente; así que continuó aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos; el placer lo estaba enloqueciendo, él también estaba comenzando a perder el control de su cuerpo, y sólo pudo darse cuenta de ello, cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, para seguir los movimientos de la Reina de Hielo.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente antes que yo! Ahhggg… él se detiene en seco elevando un poco su pelvis dejando que un leve gemido se escape de sus labios, esto la hace detenerse también sintiendo como una gran y sorpresiva explosión llega dentro su boca, la Reina de Hielo mira al alquimista y puede ver la expresión que tiene en su rostro, sonríe para sí misma y se traga todo sin siquiera dudarlo, sin dejar perder ninguna una gota de aquel precioso y tibio líquido que está en su boca. Hace a un lado su largo y rubio cabello y comienza a lamer alrededor de su miembro una vez más como si esto realmente la relajara, el alquimista aún trataba de recuperar el aliento para poder hablar.

-Bien mi querida Reina de Hielo… El alquimista hace una pausa para poder calmar su respiración y le regala a Olivier una mirada cómplice. –Parece ser que me has hecho explotar. Sonrió, mientras deslizaba sus dedos lentamente por el rostro de la bella rubia hasta llegar a su hombro derecho, mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba por la cintura, haciendo que ésta dejara su posición de rodillas para llevarle a la cama, miró a la Reina de Hielo por un momento contemplando su indescriptible belleza, besó sus carnosos y dulces labios por unos segundos y luego posó suavemente sus manos sobre sus voluminosos pechos; realmente él podía sentir el calor y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su delicada piel. –Ahora es tu turno de disfrutar de una pequeña muerte. Sonrió maliciosamente. –Tú sabes; la gente dice por ahí que yo tengo una lengua bífida, esos son sólo rumores que nadie ha comprobado, pero tú estás por a punto de hacerlo, estás a punto de sentir lo que mi lengua de serpiente es capaz hacer.

El alquimista roza delicadamente los pechos de la reina con sus labios, acaricia sus pezones ya endurecidos por el deseo, juguetea un poco con ellos para luego morderlos y succionarlos manteniendo su usual mirada gélida y altiva, aguardando en silencio únicamente para escuchar los gemidos de placer que provenían de la reina de hielo, esto era como música para sus oídos. Las manos del hombre eran muy suaves; sin callosidades y sin duda alguna muy habilidosas cuando se trata de recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer, un hormigueo recorrió todo el cuerpo de la General, sus hormonas estaban fuera de control y su cuerpo internamente solo pedía a gritos que la poseyera, el alquimista se percató con gran facilidad de la impaciencia Olivier y esto lo puso en ventaja sobre ella, le sonrió con misterio y bajó lentamente hacia su abdomen y sus muslos; una sensación parecida al frío de la muerte deslizándose por sus tejidos no se hizo esperar, era excitante quizás demasiado y eso le gustaba, el hombre se entretuvo un poco dejando un camino de besos por su vientre, deslizándose muy lentamente hacia su pubis; él la miró y sonrió siniestramente.

- No sé si matarte o besarte... pero no precisamente en tus labios, roza con un dedo delicadamente su intimidad, haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera un poco. Levanta una ceja fingiendo indecisión. -Bien, así que Mmm… ¿Qué puedo hacer mí querida Reina? La respiración de Olivier era entrecortada, los latidos de su corazón eran más rápidos y la expectativa la estaba desesperando, ella quería más, la paciencia no era su virtud y el alquimista lo sabía perfectamente. -¿Dime mi Reina de Hielo, qué podría yo hacer? Le pregunta sarcásticamente mientras baja nuevamente hasta sus ingles para comenzar a presionar y besar sensualmente la entrepierna de una muy excitada Reina de Hielo.

La bella rubia gimió levemente mientras sentía los suaves y cálidos labios del alquimista entre sus piernas, sus pechos se endurecieron aún más, su boca estaba seca y una ligera descarga eléctrica pasó por su columna, haciendo que arquera poco su espalda para sentir el contacto de los labios de él con su delicada piel, era simplemente embriagadora tal sensación. Ella sentía la necesidad de moverse más a su antojo, ella quería más libertad para moverse, pero algo simplemente se lo impedía; sus manos aún estaban atadas con la corbata de Kimblee y no había podido liberarse, el nudo había quedado tan bien hecho que ninguna táctica de liberación había funcionado con éste, ella quería liberarse de sus ataduras, y entre sus suaves y lánguidos gemidos le protestaba al hombre el hecho de que aún no era libre, peleó un poco más pero esto fue inútil, no logró conseguirlo; esto le divertía mucho al alquimista ya que nunca se imaginó ver a la imponente Reina de Briggs en una situación de impotencia y desventaja.

-¡Kimblee! Gritó lanzándole una mirada desafiante al alquimista. -¡Desátame! Decía la bella rubia un poco desesperada, su excitación crecía con cada caricia que él le daba a su cuerpo; ella necesitaba a Kimblee, y lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

-¡Tú no me das ordenes, hazlo por ti misma! Le devolvió la misma mirada desafiante. –Ahora si me disculpas… El hombre siguió en su dulce tortura, mientras lo único que ella podía hacer era morderse su labio, el placer la estaba enloqueciendo, y sólo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza en ese momento; Ella quería que él la hiciera suya; nada más le importaba, sus hormonas la estaban convirtiendo en un ser egoísta y el alquimista Carmesí podía percibirlo, tanto así que decidió darle un poco de más de aquella deliciosa tortura, a él le gustaba jugar entre las piernas de la Reina de hielo y mucho más, matarla de placer con su lengua, una lengua de serpiente que él afirmaba tener y que estaba consiguiendo desesperar de sobremanera a su amante.

Olivier sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y trató de reclamarle al alquimista.

-Kimblee… Susurró, su respiración era agitada e irregular, pero el hombre no le prestaba atención, él estaba fascinado con la exquisitez de aquella blanca tez deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de la bella rubia; el generoso pecho de ella temblaba bajo sus caricias, mientras que él no escatimaba en recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

-Kimblee sólo… No puedo más… ¡Te quiero sentir dentro de mí y te quiero ahora! Siento que voy a explotar… El alquimista comenzó a reír, su cara escondía una expresión de satisfacción entre los tonificados muslos de la mujer. Él separó sus labios de la "Tierra Santa" de su amante y suspiró suavemente.

-"Explotar"… Tú no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor; pero yo no he terminado de "matarte" Él hundió un poco más su lengua en la intimidad de Olivier, deleitándose en ella, la general trató de ahogar sus gemidos mordiendo sus propios labios mientras sentía como él seguía explorando su feminidad, este hombre realmente la estaba volviendo loca. –Oh Kimblee… ah… El alquimista giró suavemente su lengua y luego lamió su clítoris, un gemido casi ahogado salió de los labios de la bella rubia, esto le indicaba a su amante que realmente estaba disfrutando del momento, las sensaciones recorrían y se adueñaban de todo su cuerpo, tenía la mente casi en blanco y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la lengua de él para sentirla más dentro de suyo.

-¡Kimblee….! ¡Desátame Kimblee! Él hombre hacía caso omiso a las peticiones de la mujer. ¡Demonios, que me desates! Protestó seriamente una muy agitada rubia.

El hombre de blanco no la estaba escuchando, él realmente no quería obedecerla porque quería torturarla de placer y que experimentase una "pequeña muerte" a causa de su habilidosa lengua. Él permanecía concentrado estimulando una área muy delicada la cual era el punto de quiebre total de ella, esta área en la parte superior de la intimidad de la mujer soldado parecía un lugar demasiado sensible, tan sensible que cuando él empezó a lamer e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, hizo que la Reina de Hielo lanzara un gemido placentero mucho más sonoro; al escuchar las reacciones de la bella rubia Kimblee levantó una ceja y se echó a reír.

-¿Sucede algo, su alteza? Dijo con un tono burlón, mientras la Reina de hielo se mordía los labios y respiraba agitadamente. –Bien, parece que no. Dedicó una mirada de picardía a la mujer y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, él decidió que morder y succionar este lugar carnoso era un verdadero placer y al parecer Olivier lo disfrutaba tanto que sus gritos y gemidos eran tan fuertes que Kimblee se preguntaba si los soldados no romperían las puertas de la oficina y la habitación pensando que su preciosa Reina estaba siendo atacada. De repente, los muslos de la mujer se cruzaron alrededor de su cabeza, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, ella permaneció en silencio y en la misma posición unos segundos, dejó salir sin ninguna reserva un último gemido para luego suspirar de forma temblosa. Esto le indicó al alquimista que la General había llegado a uno de los primeros orgasmos que tenía preparados para ella, pasó una vez más su lengua por su intimidad y desató las manos de la mujer mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Entonces mi querida Reina de Hielo? ¿Qué piensa usted a cerca de mi lengua de serpiente?


End file.
